


Dream A Little Harder

by a_ufo_party, TheLadySif



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Disney References, F/M, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Inspired by Disney, Marriage Proposal, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sifki Week 2018, The Princess and the Pea Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ufo_party/pseuds/a_ufo_party, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif
Summary: For if you dream a little harderYou'll get what you desireDream a little harderWhen things are looking direIf you dream a little harderSuccess is guaranteedIf you are sure of your intentionsSome magic interventionWill give you the edge that you needA collection of Sifki fairy tale AUs





	1. All those days chasing down a daydream

**Author's Note:**

> You know it's all inspired by that picture of Loki looking like a majestic Disney Prince in the first Thor movie.

It's morning when Loki is awakened by a ticklish sensation rubbing against the bare skin of his arms. He looks over to see Sif beside him with her long hair spread out in every damn direction. At some point in the middle of the night, she must have rolled over next to him for warmth he reasons to himself. He can tell she's sleeping deeply judging from the snoring sounds she's making. He wonders how late she stayed up last night worrying over what her sister will do when she finds that Sif is no longer in the tower. 

He had happened along the tower by chance while he was running from the royal guards of the local kingdom nearby. He had searched along the base but found no door to the tower. It was then that he had set out to climb the tower as well as hide away from the guards in a more secure location. He just hadn't expected it to be occupied when he entered through the window.    
  
The girl - Sif- as he learns lived in the tower her whole life, brought there by her sister after their parents had suffered a great tragedy. He hair was so wildly long that it could have been a mile long at least. He hears her mumble something about her sister being wildly overprotective. It almost reminds him of- he pushes those thoughts down way deep inside. She steals his satchel and hides it from him, declaring she won't return it until he takes her to see the lantern festival in the nearby kingdom.   
  
He waits until after the lantern display. Her back is turned to him, staring up in adoration at the lanterns glowing like stars in the night sky above them. His hand trembles as he reaches for the dagger attached to his belt. His chest is pounding as his hand wraps around the handle and he slowly inches toward her.   
  
Her golden hair would be worth a fortune to the right buyer. He swallows hard as he gently pulls a lock of her hair up. She’s still staring above as he brings the knife to her hair. He’s watching her carefully now. His eyes never leaving her head.   
  
“Loki?” She’s still looking up when she says his name. He regrets for half a second on telling her his true name but he couldn't keep pretending to be Haldor. He pulls his hand back quickly behind him before she looks over at him. “I never said thank you… for getting me out of that tower,” she says to him as she sits back down in the boat.   
  
Loki gives her a smile as he rows them back to the dock, “That’s not necessary, Sif. No one should be locked away-”   
  
“It is necessary!” Sif insists as she grabs his free hand and squeezes tightly. His other hand replaces the knife back to his belt. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner!” Loki feels his chest still pounding with her so close to him. Her shimmering eyes are staring right into his and his stomach tightens into a knot. “Thank you for everything,” she says to him.   
  
Loki squeezes her hand back as his smile brightens more, “You’re welcome.” He knows she means every word to him.   
  
Sif smiles back at him and they sit there a minute, a smile on both of their faces. Loki is acutely aware of how close she is to him and it oddly feels like she’s getting closer and closer. His eyes are only closed for a second when her lips press against his. The knot in his stomach eases as he kisses her back. Sif wraps her arms around his neck, holding tightly on to him as if he was one of the lanterns about to float away. His hands move to her hair and she is only dimly aware of the fact that her head is beginning to feel lighter. When she pulls away from him, she watches as the smile fades from his face as he stares at her and her smile fades as well.   
  
She can feel something brush against her neck. “I’m so sorry,” he murmurs to her. The apology barely audible as she reaches up to move away the infernal tickling sensation. Her fingers brush against her hair and she tries to pull it in front of her face but it is too short and she can see the golden locks out of the corner of her eye turn black from the ends.   
  
"You're never going back to that tower again," he whispers to her.    
  
"Loki-" she tries to say but he interrupts her quickly.   
  
"No! It's time you had a life beyond that tower! You can't be locked away there anymore! You shouldn't be! It's time for you to live your life how you want! Your sister doesn't dictate your life!" Loki argues with her passionately. When he stops to stare at her, he realizes her eyes are full of tears.    
  
"Is that why you ran away? Because you were tired of having someone dictate your life?" She asks him through the tears. "While you were hiding in the marketplace, I overheard the townspeople say that their Prince had run away and this festival could be their last because tomorrow night the kingdom will become a warzone. I saw a mural of the lost Prince... and he looks exactly like you, Loki." Loki feels his chest tighten as she pulls out his satchel from behind her. "And then I looked in here..." She takes the crown and holds it tightly in her hands. "It's yours, isn't it? The crown isn't stolen?"

Loki slumps his shoulders in defeat as he looks away from her, continuing to row them back to shore, “It’s not that simple. You couldn't understand, Sif.”

“Why? Because I'm just some girl from a tower?” She asks him. He does his best to remain indifferent until he sees the crown dangling above the water. He reaches for it and she pulls it out of reach. 

“You're not just some girl from a tower,” he tries to assure her. “It’s difficult to explain, Sif. If there was more time-"

“Explain it to me or I drop it,” Sif interrupts, letting it dangle precariously from her fingertips.

“If I go back, I’ll start a war between two kingdoms,” Loki says quickly before staring at the palace across the water. “I was promised to the daughter of another kingdom at birth but my father doesn't know that she was kidnapped just months after she was born. When he finds out that there’s no princess for me, he’ll try to declare war on the other kingdom for going back on their promise. I only just heard about her disappearance the other day. She is presumed missing but her parents fear the worst.”

Sif pulls her hand and the crown back into the boat. It is quiet between them now and she is not sure what to say. Loki resumes taking them back to the mainland. An idea pops into her head and it crazy- very crazy but it’s worth a shot. “I’ll be the Princess,” she says to him and he looks back at her curiously. “The missing Princess. I’ll be her. We can say that I was locked up in the tower and you found and rescued me. It’s not really lying!”

“Sif, you can't be serious!” Loki exclaims as they reach the beach.

“Why not? It solves your problems! I get out of the tower!” Sif hops out of the boat and onto the shore as Loki falls out of the boat after her. She sets his crown on top of her head. “See? It already fits!”

“Sif, you can't do this. You’ll be married to me!” Loki tells at her, grabbing the crown from her head.

“And how is that a problem?” Sif asks him. Loki pauses and realizes how close he is to her. It would be easy to wrap his arms around her or to lean in to kiss her again.

“You’d be locked away in a palace. I can't do that to you,” he whispers to her as her arms wrap around his neck.

“As long as I stay away from any towers, there won't be an issue. I don't want to see this beautiful kingdom destroyed!” Sif persists as she sets her head against his shoulder. She can hear his heart racing inside his chest. “Besides, it wouldn't be so bad with you there,” she adds quietly and her words cause his chest to tighten like the knot in his stomach. Loki wraps his arms around her and worries to himself about what could possibly happen.

She gives him a smile and squeezes his hand as he worries now in front of the door to the palace. She can see it in his face. He is so nervous about returning and bringing her here to lie to his parents. “Everything will be fine,” she assures him and he relaxes only slightly for a moment. The guards bring them to the throne room and Sif can see Loki grow more and more anxious with each passing moment. Sif slips off her bracelet and tucks it his hand. “It’s a good luck charm. It will bring you luck,” she tells him as he looks over at her. 

“Wait here for a moment,” he tells her. He smiles as he enters the room. His mother sees him from across the room and hurries over to him quickly. “Loki! How dare you run off like that! We were worried sick!” His mother wraps her arms around him in a hug after slapping the back of his head. 

“I'm so sorry, mother,” he apologizes and Sif shuffles on her feet awkwardly, staring from the doorway. Loki glances over at her before clearing his throat causing his mother to release him.

“Is this my Prince?” A voice asks. Loki turns and freezes upon seeing her instantly. Her red hair cascades down her shoulders and if Loki stared at her any longer, he would have to admit she was gorgeous but there is something off about her and a voice in the back of his mind warns him to look away.

“This is my son, Loki,” The Queen tells the woman in front of him. “Loki, this is the missing Princess of Asgard, Princess Sif!

Loki looks at his Sif over his shoulder before turning to look at the Sif in front of him. “Excuse me, my dear-"

“Is something wrong?” The red-headed Sif asks sweetly, a bit too sweetly for his liking. 

“N-No… I just…” He stumbles nervously over his words trying to back up slowly.

“Loki, what's wrong?” His mother asks, noticing how unusually anxious he is now. 

“I have to speak with father,” Loki manages to say.

“He’s in the gardens with the King and Queen-" The Queen tries to say but Loki runs from the room and pulls his Sif with him.

“That was my sister, Lorelei!” Sif tells him as he drags her along. “What is she doing here?!”

Loki pulls her along until he finds an abandoned chamber to hide in. Sif is frowning now and looking at him concerned. “Your sister- call it a hunch but I don't believe she’s your sister. She’s taken your name!” Loki hurriedly says to Sif now that they are alone.

“Why would she pretend to be me?” Sif inquires as Loki looks into her eyes. She can see the answer there and it causes her heart to pound wildly. 

“Sif, I- I think she kidnapped you. I think that woman is pretending to be you,” he answers and Sif takes her heads into her hands as she stares at the ground. “My mother said she was my bride to be. I think you're the true princess!”

“Me? The Princess?” Sif asks in question but the room has gone silent and she looks up to see Loki frozen before her, hand reaching out toward her. “Loki?” She sees a hand on his shoulder and dreads the moment as her sister moves around Loki, her hand clutching his shoulder. 

“I thought it was you,” Lorelei says mostly to herself. She looks Sif up and down taking in her new appearance. “I told myself it couldn't possibly be you with hair so dark but I had to be sure. I had to check. I had to make sure the woman waiting for the Prince at the doorway couldn't possibly be my sister.” 

Sif clenches her fists, “Let go of him, Lorelei.” 

“You always had such trouble listening to what you were told to do. How hard was it to not leave the tower until I returned, Sif?” Lorelei questions. “I believe I said, ‘I'll return in a few days time for your birthday. Stay here until I return.’”

“You're not my mother or my father! You're not in charge of me! You're not even my real family are you?! You kidnapped me didn't you?!” Sif yells back at her.

Lorelei narrows her eyes, “I was protecting you! Your family is nothing but trouble! They exiled my sister even after she helped heal your mother!” Sif stepps forward to protest but Lorelei raises her hand. “If you don’t want anything to happen to the Prince, you’ll stay right there.”

She looks at Loki, who appears to be frozen in place. Her eyes meet his and he winks at her. He moves quickly- grabbing Lorelei’s hand, twisting it as he turns to face her. 

“I think I’ll be just fine,” he says to her with a smirk. 

“Don't be too sure about that,” Lorelei hisses at him. His stomach lurches with an unexpected pain that wipes the smirk from his face. Lorelei pulls the dagger from him and throws him to the ground.

“No!” Sif steps forward but Lorelei turns the dagger on her as she steps past Loki.

Lorelei shakes her head at her, “Look what you've done now, Sif. Killing an innocent prince and a cute one at that. Curious how he wasn’t affected by my spell.” Sif rubs her wrist where the lucky charm she had given to Loki used to be. “You didn't give him anything important, did you Sif?”

“You mean this?” Loki holds up the charm bracelet and Lorelei turns to face him.

Sif sees her chance and she doesn’t doesn’t hesitate to take it. She pushes Lorelei hard and realizes a second too late what she’s done- she doesn't see the window. She doesn't see it is open until she pushes Lorelei and Lorelei goes tumbling towards it. She sees Loki shift his foot and trips Lorelei. She sees Lorelei tumble over the window and out the window. 

Sif regrets her actions for a moment until she hears Loki cry out again. She rushes to his side. “Loki…” She trails off as she pulls his hand away from wound and sees the blood. She swallows hard as she looks up at him. “It’s gonna be okay.” His eyes start to drift close and she shakes him lightly. “Loki! Stay with me! What about all that adventure you talked about? A life beyond my tower? Tell me more.”

“What more is there to tell?” Loki asks weakly, trying to keep his eyes open and failing. “You can go wherever you want now, do anything you want. You're free.”

“I don't want to do any of it without you,” Sif tells him as she grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly while tears fall from her eyes. She sees a small smile on his face before watching it fade. “Loki!” She shakes him again but he doesn't respond. Sif stares at him as tears begin to cloud his vision. She lets out a shaky breath as she pulls him closer. He had cut her hair before she had the chance to tell him it was magical but perhaps the enchantment could be skin deep? “ _ Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine _ ,” she sings shakily as tears fall from her eyes onto him 

He remains still beneath her and Sif curses herself for not being able to do more. She presses a soft kiss to his cheek and he stirs beneath her “Sif?” He questions as he opens his eyes. Sif squeals as she hugs him tightly. He groans and she releases him with a quick apology. “It’s alright. What happened?”

“I saved you,” she tells him, pushing her hair behind her ear. 

He sits up slowly as he examines his wound. He finds no injury and then stares at her. She gives him a small smile and he can't help but smile back at her as he reaches to wipe away stray tears. “Sif... “ he begins slowly as he leans toward her, “Will you be my princess?”

Sif shoves him with a grin and a laugh. “Come on. Let’s go to your mother and tell her you found the real Princess!” She stands and then offers him a hand.

He accepts her help as he says, “I was being serious.”

Sif shoves him back down again before she tell him,  “I know you were but first, I have to be a Princess first before I can be yours.” 

He pushes himself up and chases her out of the room. Once they reach the Queen again, Loki finds himself explaining what happened to the real Sif and that the imposter was a vile witch who had imprisoned her. He watches as Sif is introduced to her family and smiles as her brother lifts her up and spins her about. She catches his eye and pulls her brother over to introduce him. Sif grins as his brother envelops Loki into a hug and thanks him saving her. Sif promises to write to him and visit often when they take her back to her kingdom. The following months are boring and lonely without her. 

He’s too busy writing a letter to her that he doesn't hear the door open behind him or the footsteps padding over to him. He is rudely blinded by a pair of hands but his protest does in his throat when he hears,” My dearest Sif, I can’t help but think about you every day during every waking moment- how sweet.” She releases her hands from his vision before he stands to face her and envelops her in a hug. Sif tries to say something else but he presses his lips to hers to silence her. He can feel her smile through the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck and everything is just perfect. 


	2. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be more ;)

Sif hurried quickly back to the orchard as she watched her father's horse racing through with some thief wearing a hood on its back. Sif grabbed an apple and threw it directly at the thief's head as he passed by, causing him to be knocked off the horse by the blow to the head. She grabbed more apples and began to pelt him with them as he tried to stand and protest. "Thief! This will teach you to steal from me!"  
  
"My horse slipped a shoe! I was merely borrowing the horse!" The thief protested as he covered his head, moving toward the horse again.   
  
"And what gives you the right to borrow from us?!" Sif yelled at him, searching the ground by her for more apples. "Get out!" She yelled as she hit him in the face again.   
  
The thief stumbled before he returned standing, the hood uncovering his face. The Prince of Asgard is the thief? Sif's eyes widened and she fell to the ground quickly. "Forgive me, your highness! I did not see your face! I wouldn't have hit you had I known!"   
  
"Your aim might say otherwise," The Prince answered, almost impressed by her arm had it not been for the fact that her target was his head. He rubbed at his forehead before he approached the horse again.   
  
Sif dreaded the words that came out of her mouth but he was a Prince of Asgard, even if he was the youngest one. "I will do whatever you desire to make it up to you, your grace! I accept whatever punishment you deem fit!"   
  
The Prince looked back at her as he climbed up onto the horse, "Stay silent on the matter and I shall be lenient on your punishment, madam."   
  
"If that is your wish-" she began to stay but he quickly interrupted her.   
  
"I wish for nothing more than for my freedom," He remarked as he reached for the pouch on his belt and turned it over beside her. Coins clattered the ground next to her. "For your silence," he gestured before taking off once again.   
  
Sif looked up once he was gone. "We all wish to be free, your grace," she murmured to herself.   
  
She thought that would be the last time she saw him. It was only later in the day that she found out that her stepsisters had tried to use another servant of the household as collateral for the taxes they owed to the kingdom. She had read the notice that only a Lady of the household could fetch him, with payment of course. She wasted no time grabbing the money the Prince had given her and finding one of her mother’s old dresses. She went to Fandral to help make her look like a proper Lady of the court so she could fetch their friend. She had hurried quickly and found that they were about to ship Hogun out to Alfheim. She hadn't meant to cause a scene when the Prince arrived back to the palace, escorted by the royal guards who must have found him in the woods.

“What's going on here?” He inquired.

She cursed inwardly to herself before turning to face him and bowed. “Your highness, this man refuses to release my- my servant and claims he is now property to Alfheim. No one can be the property of others, despite what he thinks.”

“Is this true?” He asked the guard beside her.

“Your Highness, I'm merely following your father’s orders-"

“Release him now,” The Prince interrupted. Sif felt a weight fall off her shoulders as she turned back to Hogun and whispered for him to meet her back at the bridge.

“I thank you your highness!” She said to him before attempting to leave.

Loki climbed off his horse and hurried after her. “Wait! I know you, don’t I? But I don’t recall seeing your face at court ”

“You must know me from court, your grace. Where else would you recognize me from?” Sif lied as she continued with the Prince matching her stride. “I'm only visiting my aunt for a few weeks.”

“Your aunt?” Loki asked her.

“The only one I have,” She answered with a smile.

“How clever of you…” Loki began, a smile finding its it's way to his face. “Well, if you won’t tell me who you're staying with, might I learn your name at the least?”

Sif bit her lip hard before stopping and turning to him to answer, “Sigyn, Your grace.”

“Sigyn? An interesting name. Where are your attendants, Sigyn?” Loki questioned her.

“I.. gave them the day off.” Sif answered as she began to leave once again.

“A day off?” He asked her in disbelief as he followed her again.

“Don’t you tire of having people wait on you hand and foot all day?” Sif retorted back at him, perhaps a bit more harshly than she should have.

“Of course but they are servants. It’s what they do, Lady Sigyn.” Loki reminded her.

“I only wish I could dismiss my servants as easily as you do yours.”

“Am I to understand that you find me arrogant?” Loki asked as he stepped in front of her.

“You released one man but did you even glance at the others?” Sif asked him.

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted, “Loki! There you are! Your father has words for you!”

He turned to see his mother and attendants standing by the gate. “I'm sure he does!” He turned back toward Sif but she was long gone now.

She told no one until much later and after many _lucky_ encounters with the Prince. She could tell he was amused by her but for some reason, she could hardly stay away. He was surprised by her passion and her sense of adventure which drove him to seek her out regularly.

He had told her about how he had convinced his father to put off arranging a marriage for him. He was reluctant to marry someone he had never met. He confided her often, once remarking to her that she was more honest to him than anyone else had been in life.

She had admired the sword at his side and was surprised when he pulled it out and showed her a few things he had learned from his tutors. She had even challenged him to a spar and managed to best him, keeping him pinned to a tree. He kissed her upon his release and Sif found it hard to deny her feelings any longer. Yet, he was a Prince and she was no Lady. He could never be with someone like her. She had told him her trip was coming to an end and she would be leaving soon. She hated lying to him, hated having to leave him. She wished she could tell him the truth but would he hate her for lying? Naturally she consulted her friends upon the matter.

"You met the Prince? And you meet with him regularly? And you've kept quiet about it for a month?" Fandral asked in disbelief, as he lunged at her left side with his sword. "Shut up! You can't be serious!"  
  
"Quiet!" Sif shushed him as she blocked his attacked. "I'm trying to concentrate!"   
  
"Which Prince? Prince Thor? How did you meet him?" Fandral inquired as he blocked Sif's attack to his right side.   
  
"No, the youngest. Prince Loki. He took my father's horse," Sif answered and lunged at him again. He dodged the attack but she stuck out her foot and he tripped over it, falling to the ground. She pressed the point of her sword to his back.   
  
"I yield!" He exclaimed. Sif removed her sword from him and helped him up. "Why did he take your father's horse?"   
  
Sif sheathed her sword and sat down beneath the tree in the shade to cool off, "His horse slipped a shoe but other than that, he didn't say. He gave me gold for my silence. I'm still trying to decide what to do with it."   
  
"If I were you, I'd buy a dress," Fandral suggested as he sat beside her.   
  
"A dress?" Sif asked in disbelief this time. "Why a dress?"   
  
"You didn't hear the announcement this morning? Prince Loki declared that any and all ladies of the realm are welcome to attend the masquerade feast thrown in his honor for his birthday. The rumor is that he met a lady who challenged him and he wants to proclaim his love to her," Fandral nudged Sif and winked.   
  
Sif shoved him, "I can't attend, Fandral."   
  
"What? Why not?" Fandral asked her.   
  
"I told him my trip was at an end and that I was leaving the day before his birthday! He is expecting a lady and I stupidly told him I was my mother… I was even wearing one of her old dresses when we first met-" Sif tried to explain as Fandral laughed at her.   
  
"Your mother?! How did you manage that?" He asked her between the bouts of laughter.   
  
Sif threw up her hands, "I panicked! I thought he had recognized me as the girl who threw apples at him! Instead, he thought I was someone else- some Lady or Duchess from the court or whatever so he asked who I was and now...  now he wants to proclaim his love for Lady Sigyn."   
  
"Sif, he wants to proclaim his love to you! He doesn't care who you are!" Fandral pointed out to her. "He shouldn't care!"

“Amora is going to be pissed when she finds out he kissed me. She’s been trying to win his attention for over a month since he found out Lady Sigyn was visiting her mother and tried to stop by to visit me,” Sif remarked as she picked at the grass by her.

Fandral grabbed her arm tightly, “You're kidding!” Sif felt a blush rise to her cheeks. “Sif, you have to go now!”

“You’ll help me then?” Sif asked him after a moment.

Fandral lifted her up as he stood. “This’ll be even better than dressing you up as a lady of the court!” He exclaimed with a laugh.

* * *

"It is my great pleasure to announce the engagement of our son, Prince Loki, to-"

Sif held her breath as all the eyes in the room turned toward her as she paused at the top of the stairs.

She had been unprepared for her arrival at the masquerade feast to cause an interruption by the Prince in the middle of the King's speech once he caught sight of her. There murmured whispers and awes over her dazzling sapphire dress and the two large blue dragon wings attached to the back of it.  
  
She could see the royal family glance between themselves as their youngest began to head towards her. He carved a path through his guests and climbed the stairs to stand before her.   
  
"Amora told my mother that you left because you were getting married," the Prince said as he stood before her.   
  
Sif shook her head, "Your mother was misinformed."   
  
"Then you're not engaged?" He questioned.   
  
Sif smiled as she shook her head and reached for his hands. "No, Loki, I'm not engaged but there is something I must tell you about first-"   
  
"I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life but you're here now and that's all that matters," Loki sighed in relief and began to pull her with him back down the stairs. "Come with me, there's someone you have to meet."   
  
Sif stayed firm for a moment, "Loki, I have to discuss something with you first-"   
  
"Whatever it is, I don't care," Loki smiled and pulled her hand again as he began down the stairs, this time she followed him.   
  
"Loki, please, this is important-" Sif tried to protest as he dragged her through his guests. She followed him up until someone grabbed her by the large wing on her back and ripped it from her dress.   
  
"How dare you!" A shrill voice shrieked as she threw the wing upon the ground. Loki turned back toward Sif and her assailant.   
  
Sif clenched her fists together as she stared at her step-sisters, Amora and Lorelei, together side by side. Loki stepped between her and Sif, "Know your place, my lady!"   
  
"She is an imposter!" Lorelei declared, pointing at Sif behind him.   
  
Sif grabbed Loki's shoulder, "Enough!"   
  
"She's my step-sister, Sif! A filthy little commoner who decided to trade in her swords and dirt for a dress and to make a fool out of you!" Lorelei yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Before she met you, she was covered in cinders and ash by the fire she slept next to every night! It is my duty to expose her as the dirty little leech she is!"   
  
"A commoner?! What's this about, Loki?!" The King yelled from beside the throne.   
  
Loki scoffed and turned to Sif, "Tell this woman who you are." Sif avoided his gaze and met her step-sister's glare. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "Tell them!"   
  
"Bow before your prince!" Lorelei hissed at her.   
  
"It can't be true!" Loki stared at her in disbelief. Sif turned back to him, feeling flushed in embarrassment. She could feel the sensation of tears building up in her eyes. This wasn't how she wanted to tell him. "Sigyn?" He asked with a sad smile.   
  
Sif swallowed hard, fighting the instinct to punch Lorelei in the face and to not break down in front of Loki, "My name is Sif. Sigyn was my mother... but I swear I'm not making a fool out of you! I've never lied to you about anything else. I've only made a fool of _myself_ ever since that day in the orchard!"   
  
“The orchard?” He stared at her with wide eyes and his usual careful mask fell with his smile. He looked between the two of them as he took a few steps back before he looked to Sif. "The apple girl in the orchard? You were her, weren't you? The girl who threw the apples at me for borrowing your father's horse?"   
  
"I can explain everything-" Sif stepped toward him.   
  
"Well someone had better explain everything!" The king roared from behind his son.   
  
"First you're engaged?" Loki said to her bitterly, "And now you're some lowly servant girl? I've heard enough!" He turned from the two of them and began to leave the feast.   
  
"Loki, wait!" Sif yelled after him as the crowd began to part for him once more. The crowd among them gasped now as she directly called out his name to him.   
  
He stopped in his tracks and turned back to her, "Do not address me so informally, madam. I am a Prince of the realm and you-" He could not help the shaky breath that escaped from him. "-you are beneath me."   
  
Sif bit her lip hard as they stared each down before Sif turned on her heel and tried to flee. She heard the rip of her dress first before she realized she was tripping and stumbling toward the ground. She heard the crowd gasp again around her as she connected with the floor hard. She felt pain in her limbs and swore to herself mentally. She looked behind herself quickly to see Lorelei's shoe retreating back beneath her dress and Loki retreating away. Sif pushed herself back up and glared at her before leaving quickly back the way she came. She nearly tripped again on the stairs before she slipped her shoes off and ran back toward her home without them.

* * *

 

Loki hadn't expected his brother to come chase after him following his outburst in the throne room. “Loki! Why didn’t you listen to her?” Thor called out to him.

Loki stopped and turned to face his brother quickly. “You heard her! She lied to me!”

“She came to tell you the truth! You’ve made a complete fool of yourself and probably broken her heart in the process!” Thor argued as he approached him.

“Broken her heart?!” Loki exclaimed in outrage. “She tricked me! If anyone has been slighted in this affair, it is not her!”

Thor shook his head at his brother, “Only an hour ago, you were telling me that you couldn't decided which was worse the announcement of your engagement to Amora or to  settle with the arranged marriage to the Princess of Vanaheim and how unfair it was that Sigyn was gone! That you wanted to marry her instead! You hated that she was leaving and that you'd do anything if she would show up here tonight and when she showed up, you told her that she's beneath you! You told me you are in love with her!”

“I was in love her!” Loki snapped at him. “I had never met anyone like her before! It was a lie!”

“How do you know that? She was trying to tell you something!” Thor continued to argue. “Here, take these,” He extended his arm and offered his brother two glass shoes.

Loki crossed his arms, refusing to accept them. “What are those?”

“Her shoes! She left them behind after you chased her away! Maybe you'll understand why I'm giving them to you once you cool down!” Thor set on bench in the hallway.

“Speak plainly, Thor. I've had enough of tricks tonight,” Loki remarked bitterly.

“Those shoes wouldn't be here if she didn't love you back.” Thor told him before heading back to the feast.

Loki glared at his brother's retreating form before he turned to head back to his chambers. He had only taken a few steps forward when he paused and glanced back at the shoes on the bench. He crossed back and snatched them up. They were beautiful. He briefly wondered how she was able to afford them or that beautiful gown she had been wearing. He was angry that she had lied to him. How much of it had been a lie? She had seemed so sincere early telling him when she had told him she hadn't lied about anything else.  He sat on the bench as his thoughts consumed him unrelentingly. He threw one of the other shoes at the wall opposite of him. It shattered loudly, making him jump slightly at the sound. He gripped the other shoe hard and prepared to throw it when a realization emerged suddenly. Thor was right.

He had tried to tell her feelings the last time he had seen her but she had told him that she was leaving. He remembered how much it had hurt to hear that she would be leaving but he had asked if there was anything he could do to help her but she had declined. He had hoped she would come when he  announced the masquerade festival for his birthday. It had taken a lot of bargaining with his father over the entire ordeal. And he had lost all hope she would show up as the festival dragged on without her up until the announcement had began….

He had looked up and saw her approach over the stairs. He had grabbed his father’s shoulder to stop the announcement. He had been so pleased to see that she had shown up… she had come for him. He stared at the shoe once again.

She had come for him.

* * *

Sif sorted through the apples on the ground when she heard someone approach behind her. “Come to gloat? To mock?” She asked them. “I’m just a pebble in your shoe, Amora. Why don't you save it for the palace?”

“Did she really tell you that you were only a pebble in her shoe?”  Sif turned slowly to see the Prince standing beside her. He knelt down beside her and handed her an apple.

“Thank you, your grace,” She reluctantly accepted the apple. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here for you, Sif,” he told her.

Sif looked away from Loki to the basket, “You came here for a commoner?”

“I came to ask you for your forgiveness,” Loki explained and she turned to look at him. She stood quickly, holding tightly to the basket as she started to make her way back to the house. “You came to tell me the truth last night and I.. I betrayed you.” Sif bit her lip hard. “Please, Sif. I need your help,” She stopped and slowly turned back to face him. He was kneeling on the ground before her, holding the glass shoe in his hand. “The woman this shoe belongs to. She is my match in almost every way. She always calls me out for being arrogant or ignorant. She’s the best swordsman I've ever fought. She’s honest and fierce and loyal and determined. She’s got one of the best throwing arms I've ever felt. Please, tell me, my lady, that I haven't lost her.”

Sif felt her heart leap against her chest. “Your grace, I’m just a commoner-"

“-and I am just Loki,” he interrupted as he rose and walked over to her. “First and last and always to you, just Loki. And I ask with my heart in my throat, if the lady to which this shoe belongs to… if you, Sif, would be my wife?”

Sif dropped the basket to the ground in shock. “Loki, you don’t mean- You can’t possibly- You deserve someone better-"

“There is no one better than you,” Loki told her, gently grabbing one of her hands. “...And I know I probably don’t even deserve you, but I still hope you will say yes.” He set the shoe into her hand. He stared into her stormy blue eyes, waiting for her response, wishing desperately that she would say yes.

Sif felt the weight of the world on her shoulders as she stared at him. He had come for her, only her and he wanted to marry her. She felt the weight disappear as she nodded yes until she could speak again, “Yes, Loki, yes!” She wrapped her arms around his neck as he surged forward and lifted her up to swing her around. She could see there were tears of joy in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile back at him as he stopped swinging her around to kiss her.

They only pulled away when they needed to breathe. Loki took the shoe from her and knelt before her again, removing her boot and putting on the glass slipper. "A perfect fit," he said to her before pulling her into another kiss.


	3. To Sleep-Perchance To Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, co-author a_ufo_party is finally contributing!  
> Here is the Sifki Princess and the Pea (inspired) au you didn't ask for.  
> Enjoy <3

A prince and his knight sharing frantic kisses and whispered affirmations behind the drapes that lined the palace halls would surely bring a scandal.

Even more so when said prince was meant to be looking for a suitable (royal) bride, and said knight was a woman who had disguised herself as a man in order to become one of the royal warriors. 

And yet, this was the position the two had been finding themselves in increasingly often.

As Loki’s lips glided softly against Sif’s, he felt her smile. 

“What?” He asked, breathless and amused.

“It’s just…” she bit her bottom lip, eyes scanning his body. “The illusion you’ve chosen does look...uncomfortably like myself.”

Whenever he and Sif engaged in this diversion, Loki always created a magic disguise, in case they should be discovered. If a servant were to pull back the curtain, they would only see Sir Tyrson and some unknown woman. Not a knight and the prince.

Looking down at himself, Loki lifted an eyebrow. “Hm...perhaps you are right. I suppose when I attempted to conjure the image of a beautiful woman, yours was the one which persisted.”

Rolling her eyes, Sif slung her arms around his neck. “And what would this beautiful woman like to do for the rest of the evening?”

“Oh, she has a few ideas.” He grinned, his hands circling her armor-clad waist. “Do you think we can make it to my chamber without being caught?”

For a long moment, Sif returned his devious smile. However, then something serious overtook her gaze. “Do you really think that’s proper?”

“My dear Sif, please tell me you are not insisting upon propriety now?” 

“No, I only mean...are your parent not bringing the next candidate for dinner tonight?”

“Damn, I had forgotten.” He sighed, head falling forward in defeat. For the past several months, his parents had been inviting high born young ladies from far and wide to stay at the palace. However, they never stayed longer than a day. Apparently they had been conducting a sort of magical test, which all had failed. 

“Well, I have not forgotten! What if this girl tonight is your future wife? Do you really want to run the chance that the day you meet your bride, you will have been...consorting with a warrior?” Despite her serious words, there was a teasing edge in her tone.

Closing his eyes, Loki groaned. “Sif, please...you are meant to be my escape from that ordeal.”

“Loki, I am not an escape! I am a woman who loves you.” She hissed, dark eyes flashing.

_ Love. _

It was not a word often spoken between the two. It was everyday implied, but rarely voiced. But when it was said aloud, when he himself murmured it between kisses, or Sif laughed it whilst the two fled from the palace grounds, Loki felt a feeling entirely individual to this declaration. 

A breathless, excruciating, good sort of pain. Like all of the loneliness of his life gripped his chest once more, before dissolving into warmth. 

He loved her.

Leaning forward, he pulled her flush against his body and kissed her. 

“Loki…” she breathed against his mouth after a moment. “Loki, I do not know if I can do this.”

Pulling away, he sighed. “I know.”

Sif looked thoroughly defeated.

And it killed him.

Resting his forehead against hers, his brain began to search desperately for a remedy to her sorrow.

Then, an idea struck him. “Sif, do you trust me?”

“I...am not sure.”

“Would you like to be my wife?”

Pulling away, hey eyebrows flew up. “Loki-”

“If the answer is yes, then I need you to trust me and do as I say.”

“But-”

“I love you, Sif.” He whispered, touching her cheek. “Do you trust me?”

“I...I do.”

“Excellent. Then listen carefully…”

* * *

 

**_Three days later..._ **

“Mother...father…” Loki started, pushing the vegetables across his plate in an attempt to seem casual. 

The royal family (excluding Prince Thor, who lived with his wife in a neighboring kingdom,) were seated around the stately table, far too large for a three party meal, but ideal for the revelries King Odin was so fond of hosting. 

The latter, a rather cold, easily angered man, did not look up from his meal at his youngest son’s words.

However, Queen Frigga’s eyes lit up the moment Loki spoke. “Yes, my dear boy?”

“I only wondered…” Biting his lip, he looked at the door. He must be quick. Any minute now, Sif would arrive.

“Wondered what?” Odin sighed, finally acknowledging the conversation.

“Well, you see, I was curious about this test you have been administering. To my...potential brides, I mean.”

Frigga smiled, her eyes twinkling with the same mischief so often found in the prince’s gaze. “Oh? And why is that? Do you have a favorite whom you would like to assist?”

“No!” Loki replied, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. He never had been able to lie to his mother with ease. With a breathy laugh, he continued. “No, I only...as I am studying magic as well, I thought, perhaps-”

“Your mother has devised this test to ensure you end up married to your soulmate. I believe it would be far too advanced for you, son.” Odin interrupted, not unkindly, but rather, boredly. 

“I understand, but I want to know how it works-”

His words were one again cut short, this time by the pounding of the front door.

Sif was here.

_ Damn. _

“Who can that be?” Odin growled, rising from his chair. “We were not to host another lady until next Saturday.”

His question was soon answered by a servant opening the dining hall door and announcing the presence of a young woman seeking shelter from the storm.

“Well, bring her in.” Frigga gestured, abandoning her chair as well.

And in a moment, Sif appeared before them.

She wore a dress of the deepest crimson, with a skirt large enough to swallow a battlefield, and sleeves which rested off of the shoulder. Her hair was wet and matted to her face in messy curls, and upon her head sat a silver tiara.

Loki was not sure why he stared. He had designed this illusion after all! Nevertheless, seeing the clothes upon her body left him speechless. This strong, intimidating woman; she did not lose any of her power dressed in such feminine clothes. No indeed, they clung to her muscles and swayed as she walked in such a way which seemed to declare: my beauty is a weapon, my grace is deadly. 

Loki shivered.

“Please forgive me, your highnesses.” Sif spoke, falling into a curtsy. “I was traveling, but my carriage became stuck in the mud down the road. It is storming so terribly, and I’ve nowhere else to go-”

“My dear child, speak no more of it.” Frigga assured her kindly. “You have a place here for the night.”

“Thank you, my queen.”

At her royal highness’s nod, several servants rushed forward and draped a towel over Sif’s shoulders.

“Now tell me, what is your name? From where do you hail?” 

Loki clenched his jaw. This was the moment his plan rested on (well, this, and discovering what the test was.)

“I am Lady Sif of the former Jotunheim.” She bowed, the lie slipping smoothly from her lips.

While Jotunheim had fallen eighteen years ago, absorbed into Asgard, there were still remnants of it’s upper class and wealth. 

Crossing his fingers, Loki said a silent prayer that his father’s grudge against Jotunheim  (resulting in a lack of knowledge of its remaining royals) would work in their favor. 

“Oh, a Lady? You are of high birth, then?” Odin finally spoke.

Loki sighed silently in relief.

“I am, my king.” Sif replied.

“Well, I believe we have a room suitable for a lady like yourself, don’t we?” Frigga smiled, meeting her husbands gaze.

“Indeed.” Odin nodded, squinting his remaining eye. “Indeed we do.”

Loki flashed Sif a grin.

It had worked.

* * *

 

After completing dinner, during which Sif maintained their lie with admirable dedication, Loki had excused himself, only to return, disguised as a servant girl. He had informed Sif that he would take her to her chamber, and led her down the many twisting halls to her room.

When they had arrived, Loki shut the door behind them and dropped the illusion.

“Will milady be needing help dressing this evening?” He asked wryly.

Turning, Sif grinned. “I knew it was you.”

“Did you?”

“Indeed. I thought to myself, it is strange that this servant girl seems to smirk each time she passes a place the prince and I have...entertained each other.”

“Hm, it seems I am not as talented an actor as you, Lady Sif of Jotunheim.” Bridging the gap between them, he placed his hands on her waist. 

“Was I truly believable?”

“You were marvelous.” 

For a moment, the two smiled at each other, enjoying the privacy, without fear of being discovered. 

Then, Sif spoke. “So, tell me, how must I cheat to pass this notorious test?”

“Ah. About that…”

“Loki.” Sif’s eyes grew wide.

“I was unable to learn this information from my parents-”

“Loki!”

“-but I have not given up yet! Tonight, I shall find my mother and prompt her farther. My father was present when I asked before, and you know how the king is-”

“Loki, you were certain-”

“I know! I still am.” He assured her desperately, his fingers tightening their hold. 

“Should we fail, then you will have to marry some...some princess whom you do not love-”

“I know-”

“-and I will have to watch from the distance-”

“Yes, but-”

“And I could not bare that, Loki! That would be the death of me-”

“Please, give me a chance!”

Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh, her brow knitting in frustration.

“I love you.” Loki whispered, a plead. “Dearest Sif…”

“Fine.” She opened her eyes reluctantly. “Fine, speak to your mother. I will continue to trust you.”

“Excellent-”

“However, bring me news as soon as you know. I should like to be able to practice whatever it is I’m meant to do.”

“I give you my word.” Stepping back, he took her hand and kissed it.

“Well, you’d best go, then.” She smiled ruefully. “I shall be here, on this...alarmingly huge bed.”

Smirking, Loki followed her gaze. She was correct, the bed was a behemoth, piled high with mattresses and quilts. 

“I suppose that is how royals sleep?” She asked, laughing away the tears of moments ago.

“I dare say our time together has shown you exactly how royals...sleep.” Loki replied, grinning suggestively.

“If I loved you any less I would slap you for speaking so.”

“It is fortunate indeed, then, that you have fallen prey to my charms.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Sif reached out, gripping the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

“Or perhaps you have fallen prey to mine, milord.” She breathed against his mouth after a moment.

Feeling pleasantly dizzy, Loki nodded and replied breathlessly, “Well, I do not mind being the victim, good lady.”

* * *

 

Queen Frigga sat in the library, her golden hair glowing in the light of the fireplace. In her hand, she held a book of spells, and her mouth moved silently as she read.

From his place in the doorway, Loki stared. He knew he was adopted, taken in as a child when his family’s kingdom had fallen. It had been a condition in the peace treaty, the last living prince of Jotunheim would be adopted by Asgard’s royal family upon the death of his parents. In the way his father treated him, his status was obvious. However, there was something about his mother, her mannerisms and smirks, which left him feeling very much her son. They had always shared a bond, be it magic, or love. And it was this bond he had to exploit in order to help Sif.

Feeling slightly guilty, he took a step forward.

“What is it, Loki?” The queen asked kindly, not looking up from her book.

“Good evening mother, I was wondering if you might-”

“Tell you more about the test?” Grinning, she lifted her brows in amusement.

“Yes.” Loki breathed a nervous laugh, falling into the chair beside her.

“I thought as much.” Eyes twinkling, she folded her book and set it aside. “What would you like to know?”

“Oh, well…” Loki folded his hands. “I suppose I would like to know what the test is?”

“Sleeping.” She replied, without missing a beat.

“Beg your pardon?”

“You heard me correctly. The test is simply sleeping.”

“But...but how…” Brow furrowing, Loki’s nerves began to increase. 

“I have put a charm upon the bed in the young lady’s room. All they have to do is sleep, and I will know if it is a good match.”

“What sort of charm?”

“One of my own invention.” Gaze softening, Frigga rose from her chair. “This charm will grant a young woman the most blissful sleep of her life, if she is not your soulmate.”

“And if she is?”

“If she is your soulmate, and you are hers, well then...it will feel as is her bed is made of rocks.”

Suddenly, Loki felt as though a veil was lifted from his mind. 

He was a fool to have not noticed it before!

Every time a young woman would visit, his father would inquire the next morning how she slept. And after receiving a positive answer, she would be told to pack her bags.

So all Sif had to do was tell them that she had slept badly, and they would be married!

Unable to hide his grin, Loki shot up from his chair. “Well, thank you for explaining, mother.”

“Of course, my dear-”

“I must go to bed now. I’m quite tired.” Bowing slightly, Loki made for the door.

But he was stopped by Frigga calling after, “I hope she is the one, Loki.”

Turning, the dark haired young man’s blood ran cold. “...who?”

“My dear, I taught you your spells. I can see through them.” She crossed the room, taking his cold hands in hers. “And I could tell by the way you looked at her all throughout dinner. You are in love.”

“Mother…” Loki closed his eyes, squeezing her hand back. “Please do not send her away.”

“I will not.” Frigga shook her head kindly. “I know that status is all too important to your father, but love is a treasure which cannot be found in a kingdom’s vault. I want you to be happy, my son.” She placed a hand on his cheek.

Relief flooding over him, Loki lifted his own hand to cover hers. “Thank you, mother.”

Frigga chuckled, “Well, now, I suppose you must go and tell your beloved how to cheat my test.”

* * *

 

Loki crept into Sif’s room, closing the massive door with as little sound as was possible in a creaky old castle. 

“So, you’ve come back.” Sif greeted him from her perch on the towering bed, its size seeming all the larger now Loki was aware of its task. 

“Indeed, I have.” He replied, climbing the three steps which led up the side of the bed.

“And? What have you discovered?” In her eyes, her nerves shone like sunlight upon choppy waters.

“I...I did. Discover something, I mean.” 

“Yes? What must I do?”

Seating himself beside her, he sunk into the soft mattress, and pursed his lips in thought. 

Why was he hesitating?

His plan had worked, he would be able to marry Sif! All he had to do was tell her of the test.

The test that would determine, not only if she was his soulmate, but if he was hers.

If he would make her happy.

And Sif, beautiful, strong, faithful Sif...she deserved to be with her soulmate.

He shook his head. “You misunderstand me. I have only discovered that the test will take place tomorrow. I will...I will try to discover what it entails and inform you before luncheon.”

Sif nodded, her gaze fixing on his folded hands. “Are you sure this was a good idea, Loki?”

He studied her profile, sharp and breathtaking against the candlelight, and let out a shaky breath. 

How he loved her.

How much he wanted to be her husband.

But, he had made a decision. 

And in the morning, he would know if he was worthy of her.

Rising from the bed, he caught her hand and kissed it. “Think no more of that this evening. Just...try to get some sleep.”

She nodded, her gaze soft, yet brave.

And as he walked towards the door, she called after, “I mean you no offense, but I should think a royal family such a yourself would be able to afford a less tortuous bed.”

His froze. “What?”

“I know this monstrosity looks comfortable, but I dare say I will not sleep a wink tonight. It feels as though I’m laying upon a bed of rocks.” 

Her words shattered any composure he had maintained. Unable to hide his grin, Loki felt tears of relief prickling the corners of his eyes.

He wanted to run to her and kiss her. 

He wanted to hold her in his arms. 

He wanted to leap for joy!

But instead, he simply turned, placed a hand over his heart, and bowed.

That all could wait.

It could wait until they were married.

“Goodnight, my love.”

* * *

 

Prince Loki and his mysterious Lady Sif were married the following week. 

After arriving at breakfast looking thoroughly exhausted, Queen Frigga had taken Sif’s hands and announced that she would be the prince’s bride. 

The wedding was a small, intimate affair, nothing like that of Prince Thor. But the happy couple simply refused to wait. They said their vows in a modest temple, surrounded by the kingdom’s knight and warriors, before moving to their own castle overlooking the former fjords of Jotunheim 

And they lived happily ever after.

**_The end._ **


End file.
